Maaya Sakamoto
Existen canciones interpretadas y escritas por Sakamoto en esta wiki. Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) es una cantante, compositora, actriz y seiyu japonesa, quien ha trabajado en gran parte de su carrera musical con la compositora Yoko Kanno. Biografía Nació en Itabashi, Prefectura de Tokio, el 31 de Marzo de 1980. Sakamoto creció en una familia conformada por sus padres y un hermano mayor. Desde sus primeros años de vida mostró un interés por la vida artística, actuando a partir de 1988 en una compañia de teatro infantil llamada Group Komadori (グループこまどり) . Fue tan solo a partir de dos semanas posterior a su ingreso a la compañia que participó en su primer comercial de televisión. Su primera incursión como seiyu sería a los meses después en el doblaje de un personaje invitado, Dana, de la serie norteamericana Our House, transmitida por la cadena de televisión japonesa NHK. Su primer trabajo en una serie de animación sería al poco tiempo con ''The Land Before Time'' , serie de pequeños dinosaurios animados originalmente producida por George Lucas. Desde este momento Sakamoto empieza a prestar su voz para diversos programas de televisión y comerciales de radio y televisión, preferentemente doblajes de series no japonesas, como la serie My Girl, donde dobló un rol protagónico por primera vez. En 1992 realiza su primer doblaje importante en una serie de animación como la voz de Chifuru (チフル) en el anime Little Twins (リトルツインズ). Su éxito llegaría en 1996 con su trabajo como cantante y seiyu principal del anime The Vision of Escaflowne gracias a Yoko Kanno, dando inicio a su carrera musical. De la misma forma comienza a participar de un programa radial. En 2003 con cuatro discos de estudio y dos recopilatorios editados decide participar en el musical Les Miserables en el papel de Eponine y realiza su primera aparición en una pequeña pelicula editada en DVD "''† 03 - Zero Saint Cross'' ". Durante 2005 edita su primera colección de ensayos "I.D." (アイディ). Durante los siguientes años sigue participando en series de animación como seiyu o interpretando temas de openings o endings. En 2010 lanza su tercer recopilatorio Everywhere lanzando al poco tiempo un DVD de su concierto "Maaya Sakamoto 15th Memorial Live Gift" in Budokan realizado el 31 de Marzo de 2010 donde celebró su trigésimo cumpleaños y 15 años de carrera musical. En 2011 edita su séptimo álbum de estudio "''You Can't Catch Me'' " con varios temas compuestos por ella misma, editando además ese mismo años 2 sencillos y su tercer mini-álbum en Noviembre de 2011. El 12 de Agosto de 2011 anuncio que había contraído matrimonio con el seiyū Kenichi Suzumura el 8 de Agosto del mismo año. Colaboración con Yoko Kanno 1996 marca el inicio de sus trabajos con Yoko Kanno, al ser elegida por esta última para poner la voz del personaje principal de la serie The Vision of Escaflowne, Hitomi Kanzaki, e interpretar el opening (OP) y las canciones del mismo anime. De esta forma edita el sencillo "''Yakusoku wa Iranai'' " utilizado como OP de la serie. Esta colaboración continuó hasta la edición de su quinto álbum "''Yuunagi Loop'' " el cual no presenta ningún tema compuesto por Kanno. Sin embargo 6 años más tarde, se reunirían nuevamente para la elaboración del sencillo "''Triangler'' ", cuyo tema principal fue utilizado como OP en la serie de anime ''Macross Frontier''. Maaya normalemnte escribe sus propias letras pero ocasionalmente utiliza letras escritas por o en colaboración con otros. Colaboradores frecuentes incluyen a Yuho Iwasato para canciones en japonés y Tim Jensen para letras en ingles. Ella también a escrito letras con Gabriela Robin para algunas canciones de Megumi Nakajima. El letrista Chris Mosdell bien conocido en Japón por su asociación con Yellow Magic Orchestra, también a escrito letras para ella, incluyendo "Kingfisher Girl " en Shounen Alice y "Another Grey Day in the Big Blue World " en Easy Listening. Ella participó en 2009 del ''Super Dimensional Tanabata Sonic'' , concierto organizado por Yoko Kanno con sus cantantes principales, donde interpretó sus canciones de anime más famosas. Discografía Álbumes de Estudio * 1997: Grapefruit * 1998: Dive * 2001: Lucy * 2003: Shounen Alice * 2005: Yuunagi Loop * 2009: Kazeyomi * 2011: You Can't Catch Me * 2013: Singer Songwriter Mini-Álbumes * 2001: Easy Listening * 2007: 30minutes Night Flight * 2011: Driving in The Silence Álbumes Recopilatorios * 1999: Single Collection+ Hotchpotch * 2003: Single Collection+ Nikopachi * 2010: Everywhere * 2012: Single Collection+ Mitsubachi Filmografía Solo se muestran papeles protagónicos. Animación de TV * The Vision of Escaflowne - Hitomi Kanzaki * Nightwalker - Riho Yamazaki * Medabots - Karin Junmai * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Moe Katsuragi * RahXephon - Reika Mishima / Haruka * .hack//SIGN - Aura * Gundam Seed Destiny - Lunamaria Hawke / Mayu Asuka * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus - Barbie * Binbo Shimai Monogatari - Kyo Yamada * Ouran High School Host Club - Haruhi Fujioka * Death Note - Kiyomi Takada * Barbie: Fairytopia - Barbie * Kuroshitsuji I - Ciel Phantomhive * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode - Sayaka Nakasugi * Canaan - Alphard * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode 2 - Sayaka Nakasugi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1 - Padmé Amidala * Arakawa Under the Bridge - nino * Arakawa Under the Bridge x bridge - nino * Cobra the Animation - Secret * Kuroshitsuji II - Ciel Phantomhive * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2 - Padmé Amidala OVA * Little Twins - Chifuru * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter – Sanctuary - Pandora * Diebuster - Lal'C * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition - Lunamaria Hawke * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future - Lunamaria Hawke * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter – Inferno - Pandora * Nasu: A Migratory Bird with Suitcase - Hikaru Toyoki * Kenomoto no Chat - Chacha Kenomoto Películas Animadas * Escaflowne - Hitomi Kanzaki * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Mari Illustrious Makinami * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Aerith Gainsborough * Kara no Kyokai: The Garden of Sinners series - Shiki Ryogi * Shin Kyuseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Gekito no Sho - Lin Enlaces Externos * Sitio Oficial (Japonés) * Sakamoto Maaya.com (Inglés) * Canal Oficial en YouTube * * en:坂本真綾 Categoría:Artistas Solistas Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Maaya Sakamoto